


Omega of the Family

by twink_link25



Category: A/B/O - Fandom, Alpha/Beta/Omega - Fandom, Original Work, omegaverse - Fandom
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Injury, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Mostly Off-screen Suicide, Omegaverse, Sibling Incest, Suicide, original omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_link25/pseuds/twink_link25
Summary: !!!READ THE TAGS FOR TRIGGERS!!!Sam was expected to be an Alpha, just like his three older brothers, Adam, Thomas, and Michael. His parents barely show any affection or attention to their Omega son accept to punish him for breaking any rules. Sam's brothers usually are the ones to get him in trouble, enjoying taunting and pranking their baby brother.
Relationships: Male omega/male alpha, Omega/Alpha - Relationship, Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 105
Kudos: 240





	1. Big Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam hopes that today will be one of those days where his whole family seems to forget about it, those days are better than the ones where his brothers torment him endlessly. However, his eldest brother, Adam, is feeling bored and wants to play with his pathetic baby brother.

Sam was supposed to be an alpha... that’s what his brothers always reminded him of whenever they started teasing him. When he was born, his parents asked for the test to be run on whether Sam was an omega or alpha, just like with all their other children. It was more of a formality at this point, their three older sons were all alphas, but they still liked hearing the news. When Sam turned out to be an omega, however, what was meant to be an exciting new addition to the family became what would be treated as a burden.

“I’d say dad would actually care about you if you had been an alpha,” his oldest brother, Adam, said as he leaned against Sam’s bedroom door. “But, honestly, you probably would have been an even bigger disappointment, then. Being an omega let us all know right from the beginning that you were a pathetic little bitch.”

Sam flinched at the insult, knowing that Adam was just repeating something he’d heard from their alpha father. He ignored his fifteen year old brother, silently continuing to doodle at his desk. His room was the smallest in the house, fitting not only for the youngest brother but also very much the smallest, reaching only four feet in height at his current age of twelve. Adam, on the other hand, was already an incredible five foot seven inches tall. Sam’s other brothers, twins Thomas and Michael, were each around five foot four inches tall at thirteen years old.

“Hey, I’m talking to you, runt,” Adam growled, causing his little brother to shrink slightly in his seat. The young alpha walked over and snatched the half-finished cartoon drawing of a rabbit and scoffed.

“Adam!” Sam whined, reaching out to take back his drawing despite it being held out of reach. “Give that back, please!”

“You still doing this shit?” Adam laughed, squinting at the paper and tilting it to the side. “What even is this? It looks like a turd.”

“It’s a rabbit, you dick!” the omega huffed, though he knew he was about to regret saying that as soon as Adam looked at him with a raised brow.

“What was that?” he asked with a teasing harshness in his voice. “I don’t think I heard you right.”

Sam slowly lowered his hands from trying to grab his drawing back, turning away from Adam and sitting quietly at his desk. He hoped his brother would just get bored and leave him alone if he didn’t react, though he knew it still wasn’t likely. Adam grabbed the back of Sam’s chair and turned it so the omega was facing his brother in his seat.

“Silent treatment, huh?” Adam smirked, grabbing Sam’s chin and forcing him to look the alpha in the eye. The omega whimpered and let his blue eyes meet his brother’s black ones, another major difference between Sam and his brothers - they all looked more like their alpha father, while Sam had clearly inherited their omega father’s features.

When Sam still didn’t respond verbally to his brother, Adam moved his hand from the omega’s chin to grab his hair and pull their faces close.

“You’re gonna have to apologize for what you called me, bitch,” Adam sneered in Sam’s face. He tossed Sam by his hair off his seat and onto the floor, the omega letting out a whimper as he hit the ground. “Do you know how you’re going to apologize?”

“No...” Sam lied as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, sitting on his feet and keeping his eyes down. He heard Adam let out another scoff and walk around to Sam’s front.

“I think you do,” the alpha smirked, grabbing his little brother’s hair again and bringing it to his clothed crotch.

Sam was yet to have his first heat, but that didn’t stop his brothers from using him for whatever pleasure they wanted. None of them had actually fucked him yet, as their alpha father informed them that trying to mate an omega without ever being in heat could actually end up delaying their first heat from occurring, but that didn’t stop the boys from doing other things. Adam held Sam’s mouth to his crotch despite the omega’s weak sounds of protest, holding his hair painfully tight. The alpha growled again as Sam kept his mouth closed, yanking the omega away and using his other hand to slap him across the face.

“You wanna make this harder for yourself?” he threatened and pulled Sam’s face back to his crotch, the denim fabric obviously getting uncomfortably tight. “You either suck me off or I go get Tommy and Mikey to help me make you behave.”

Sam tensed, knowing the twins would poke and tease him to no end until he was a sensitive mess on the floor. He wanted to get this over with, so he decided to comply. The omega brought his shaky hands up to undo Adam’s button and zipper, pulling them down along with his boxers just enough to take out the alpha's cock. He took the base of it in his hand and started giving it long, slow strokes, earning a satisfied moan from his older brother.

“You know just how I like it, don't you? You little skank,” Adam chuckled when Sam wrapped his lips around the tip of the alpha’s cock, his hand still pumping slowly but starting to pick up speed.

Sam had to force himself to look up at his brother, or else the alpha would get angry again. He flicked his tongue against the tip like he’d been told to do before and then began taking more of Adam into his mouth, bobbing his head and taking a little more each time he went down. Adam gripped Sam’s hair tight, starting to guide the omega’s head to move faster as he sucked him off.

“What a pathetic fucking runt,” Adam started again, moving. “Not even fighting back as his alpha brother fucks his mouth, just like the loser omega you are.” He grabbed the back of Sam’s head with both hands and forced his little brother to take his whole length down his throat, repeating the action with swift movements.

The omega let out a muffled squeal in surprise as his throat was filled, choking slightly but knowing that wouldn’t stop the assault on his mouth. He grabbed Adam’s hips to remain steady, letting his brother move him on his cock.

“Fuck... I can’t wait until you finally get your first heat,” he breathed. “Tommy and Mikey and I will have a blast, fucking you right after each other no matter how much you try to squirm away.”

Sam whimpered at the thought, wondering when this would be over and he could go back to drawing. He knew his first heat could come any day now, and that his brothers’ torments would only escalate once it did. The young alpha’s fists in his hair stung his scalp but he honestly wasn’t a stranger to the feeling.

Adam moved the omega’s head faster, his gasps helping to indicate that the fifteen-year-old was getting close to his climax. Sam closed his eyes tight as Adam’s thrusting became rougher and less rhythmic, the alpha grunting out half-moans and holding Sam’s hair in a vice grip. The younger brother felt himself gag a bit, making the back of his throat tighten just a bit. That seemed to be enough for Adam and he pulled the omega fully onto his length, spurting spouts of cum that was sure to be a larger load once he was older down Sam’s throat.

“Holy shit,” the young alpha gasped, holding Sam’s mouth on his legs until he came down from the high of his orgasm. He looked down at the omega and smirked, pulling his by his hair off his cock and shoving him back onto the ground.

Sam wiped the spit and bit of cum off of the corner of his mouth and sniffled, looking up at his brother to try and figure out if he was done with messing with him. The omega just wanted to be left alone to draw, to get lost in something other than his own life. Adam smirked down at Sam with a hum, as if trying to decide if he was done for the time being or wanted something else. His eyes drifted his Sam’s own clothed crotch, an annoyed look crossing his face when he saw no signs of erection from his younger brother. He zipped back up his pants but didn’t make any other move to leave the room.

“Dad told me you wouldn’t really get hard until after your first heat,” Adam grumbled. “I was wondering if maybe I could find out if you’d manage to hide your heat from us or something, guess you’re still as useless as before.”

“Can you please get out of my- _ah!_ ” Sam was cut off when Adam pressed the heel of his shoe against his small, limp cock through his jeans. The alpha didn’t press hard, but it was definitely enough to hurt at least a little bit. “A-Adam... please,” Sam whimpered. “You got what you wanted, didn’t you?” Adam scoffed and ground his heel ever so slightly harder into Sam’s crotch before stepping away, turning to walk out of his brother’s room.

“Later, bitch,” the alpha laughed, slamming the bedroom door as he walked out.

Sam let out a breath of relief and sniffled again, taking a second to collect himself on his spot on the floor before standing shakily. He had his arms wrapped around himself even as he sat back down at his desk, trying not to think about his impending first heat. The omega considered trying to run, to leave and try to survive on his own to avoid the torment of his brothers and parents.

He sighed in defeat, knowing he’d never survive on his own and would probably end up somewhere worse if he even managed to leave. There was nothing he could do but wait and try to prepare, and maybe even hope that he would be a late bloomer. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw on the floor at the edge of his bed something that he was relieved Adam hadn’t noticed.

Sam had stolen a blanket or two from their living room and even a large pillow from their extra stuff in the garage that they kept for their omega dad’s heats to use. The small omega arranged them all into a pile with a dip in the center with his current favorite stuffed animal, a medium sized plush owl, rested in the dip.

He hadn’t known at first why he had been feeling the need to make this little bundle of comfort when he first started it, but it slowly dawned on him that he was nesting. Sam was instinctively preparing for his oncoming heat, and it terrified him to no end.


	2. Another Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time and Sam get's the usual attention from his parents - learning something about the upcoming school year.

That night, the whole family sat together at dinner with not much more than the scraping of utensils and the muffled laughs of the twins. The boys’ alpha father, Talan, and omega father, Jamie, sat on the ends of the table. Sam sat next to Jamie and Adam next to him beside Talan, the twins always swapped where they were sitting but were across from Sam and Adam.

Talan’s sharp features were perfectly accentuated by his stubble of a beard, his piercing black eyes matching his stark black hair that was always pushed back out of his face. The alpha had broad shoulders that made it impossible for him to disappear into a crowd and he had an ever present frown on his face. 

Jamie, on the other hand, had delicate blond curls that were cut close to his head, his pale blue eyes were soft in color but still had a harshness in his stare. His frame was slender save for his wider hips, as were common for omegas, and his hands were long and slim.

Both men had their gazes down to their food, but Jamie was the only one whose head was faced down as well. Talan kept his chin up, making it easier for him to see everyone at the table. It was the only time Sam would see all of his brothers’ behaviors in check at once, when Talan had his eyes on all of them. The young omega used to be fascinated by his ability he had over the other’s, wondering if he’d ever have that kind of control. Once he got old enough to understand the difference between alphas and omegas, especially in his home, he understood that he was never going to have control over anything.

“How was everyone’s day today?” Talan asked in his gruff, deep voice. He always managed to speak above everything else without even trying. “You boys excited for school coming up soon?” Sam knew the question wasn’t for him, not until he was asked directly.

“I heard there’s a new english teacher since Garrison retired,” Adam said, his mouth half-full but quickly making sure he swallowed before continuing. “His name is Morris or something, honestly I’m just glad I won’t have Garrison.”

_ That’s because Mr. Garrison is an alpha, _ Sam thought to himself. Adam rarely got along with other alphas that had authority over him, except for Talan. Sam had heard of the new teacher as well, he was an omega that was actually Moore, and Sam knew Adam was just going to mess with the new teacher all year.

“I can’t wait for soccer tryouts,” Mikey butt in before shoving a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.

“We are gonna kick so many asses this year,” Tommy added with a laugh.

“Thomas, no swearing at the dinner table,” Talan scolded, immediately shutting down Tommy’s laughter. “And if you’re going to try out for soccer this year, you have to commit. No dropping just because only one of you got on the team like last year.”

Mikey and Tommy sighed but nodded, continuing to eat their dinner. Tommy jumped when there was a soft  _ thud _ from Mikey kicking him under the table and their stifled laughs started up again.

Sam twirled his fork between the mashed potatoes and chicken on his plate, wondering if he was going to be acknowledged tonight or not. He kept his head down like Jamie’s, simply staring into his food.

“What about you, Sam?” Talan asked suddenly, making the young omega perk up in almost surprise. “Any clubs or anything you’re going to try for?”

Suddenly, Sam wished he’d never been spoken to, shrinking slightly as he hesitated to answer. Talan’s eyes went cold the longer Sam was quiet and his jaw stiffened, at this point everyone was frozen but Adam was the only one with a smirk on his face.

“Sam,” Talan practically growled. “What are you looking forward to?”

“Uh... I’m- I mean I...” Sam stammered, looking back down at his food to avoid his father’s glare. He knew he had to say something soon or he’d get much worse than taunts from his brothers. “I was thinking of, maybe, joining an art club, if there... uh, if there is one.”

There was a silence in the air as Talan relaxed, though his eyes never left Sam. The alpha cleared his throat and began eating his food again, clearly content with the answer.

The younger alphas, on the other hand, took Talan calming down as permission to go wild themselves. Adam started snickering while the twins nearly roared with laughter before quickly trying to muffle themselves at least a bit.

“Thomas, Michael, stop being disruptive,” Talan said cooly before taking a bite of chicken.

“We can’t help it!” Tommy cackled, Mikey had his mouth hidden behind his mouth to try and cover his laughter. “Sam is such a loser! Like, art club? It’s hilarious!”

“There’s no excuse to make a ruckus at dinner,” Talan said simply before dropping the subject.

..................................................

After dinner, Sam was helping Jamie wash the dishes after cleaning the table. It was always Sam who helped while Talan and his brothers played games or watched television in the living room. This time they were playing poker with Cheez-Its instead of poker chips.

Sam heard a cheer from Tommy and the sliding of a pile of Cheez-Its across the table in the other room, glancing towards the living room with interest. He looked back at Jamie, who was practically moving robotically in the way he grabbed one dish, soaked it, wiped it, set it aside. Grabbed it, soaked it, wiped it, set it aside... Sam wondered if Jamie was happy, or at least okay with how they were treated. He wondered if Talan did the same things to Jamie that Adam and the twins did to him, if Jamie ever fought back. Maybe Jamie was okay with his life, Sam thought, and maybe it was Sam who was wrong.

“Is there anything else you’re excited about for school, Sammy?” Jamie asked, earning a soft smile from the smaller omega. Sometimes, though rare, Jamie would talk to Sam when they were alone. He’d always call him “Sammy” and, sometimes, Jamie would ruffle his hair with a small laugh if Sam said something funny. Sam liked those moments, they made everything else worth it, if only for a little while.

“I’m excited to see my friends again,” Sam answered, despite the fact that he really should have said “friends” in a singular sense, not the plural. “Especially Xander.”

Xander was an alpha in the same grade as the twins, but he was nothing like Sam’s brothers or any other alpha at their school. He was protective and nice, but Sam never got a chance to see him during the summer since his parents were split up. Xander’s alpha father, who Xander lived with during the summer, lived in a different state, but his omega father lived not too far from Sam. Adam and the twins didn’t know much about Xander, since he and Sam would only really hang out when Sam had to wait for the twins to get out of soccer practice or detention. They knew Sam and Xander knew each other, but not that Sam considered him a friend. Sam sometimes wondered if Xander even considered them friends.

“Xander Carmichael?” Jamie asked slowly, turning to Sam, who nodded happily. “Um, Sammy, Xander’s not going to be around here anymore. His father, Mason, moved so Xander didn’t have to go between states all the time.”

Sam froze in place at the news, his mind slowly processing what his dad had said. Sure, Sam and Xander didn’t see each other all the time, but why didn’t Xander tell him that he was moving? Maybe he didn't really care as much as Sam thought... Sam was quiet as they finished cleaning the dishes.

Laying in his bed, Sam clutched his plush owl and curled up in his nest of blankets and pillows, lately preferring to sleep in the nest rather than his bed. He sniffled as he continued thinking about school coming soon - it was just barely a month away - and how he would truly have nothing to look forward to this year.

He’d met Xander two years prior in fifth grade, technically he wasn’t going to school with the twins yet but their schools were pretty close. So, Sam always walked to the middle school to wait for Jamie to pick them all up. He had to stay late pretty often because the twins got it trouble or had to stay from practice, so he just sat in the school’s library and did homework or read a book.

He was waiting for the twins to get out of detention one day - only Tommy got detention, but he and Mikey always went in together - and he was sitting in the library, reading some book about a kid climbing Mount Everest. Sam had heard the kids whispering nearby, asking if that was the loser baby brother of Tommy and Mikey. He ignored it as well as he could and continued trying to read, though the book was really boring.

“Look at the cute little omega.” Sam jumped when he heard the voice from in front of him, looking up to see a snotty kid with a lightning stripe shaved into his hair. “You waiting for the twins?” Sam simply looked back down at his book and stayed silent.

“Hey,” another boy with a puffy green jacket tore the book out of Sam’s hands as he half-whispered a growl. “Don’t ignore us.”

“How’re the twins related to such a runt?” the third kid sneered with a laugh, he had cheap, dollar-store sunglasses hanging off the collar of his shirt. Sam wondered if he ever actually used them.

“How the hell is Adam Blake related to him?” lightning stripe laughed. He shoved the side of Sam’s head so he nearly fell out of the chair and the three started laughing again, practically circling the omega.

“Maybe he’s adopted,” shot sunglasses, raising a brow as if considering the likelihood of that scenario. “Though I don’t see why anyone would pick him.”

“I’m surprised your parents even kept you,” another voice came from behind the group. They all turned to see a boy with dark brown hair that was longer and a little spikey on top but shaved on the sides. He had a hard glare as he looked between the kids picking of Sam, who wondered what this new kid was going to do to him. The kid in the puffy jacket scoffed.

“You defending the runt?” puffy jacket asked. “New kid has some guts.”

“Fuck off, new kid,” lightning stripe said, though he had a bit of fear in his voice. The kid was taller than the rest of the group and was staring daggers into them. He started walking closer and lightning strip flinched. “Okay! We’ll leave him alone, psycho killer.”

“What are you talking about?” sunglasses asked lightning stripe.

“I’ll tell you later,” lightning strip said. “The omega was no fun anyway.” With that, the three walked out of the library and the new kid let out a sigh as he relaxed. He turned to Sam and smiled, holding out a hand.

“Hey, I’m Xander,” he said. “Sorry that some people are jerks.”

Sam learned that day that Xander was a new kid at the twins’ school, having just moved around there with his omega father. It became common for Xander to come say hi to Sam after school in the library, though the other could never stay long. They would talk about art and music, each taking turns to ramble on about their respective passion, but Sam always avoided questions about his family. 

The omega held the stuffed owl tighter in his nest, sniffling again as he started to cry. Those brief discussions were the only thing Sam ever had to look forward to, now they’d be gone. Maybe that group of kids would be back and this time no one would try to stop them.


	3. First Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up in the middle of the night and can't figure out why his brother is in his room...

Sam knew something was wrong when he woke up in a cold sweat, a shiver running up and down his spine. He couldn’t remember having a nightmare - besides, moving to his nest before sleeping like he had tonight usually prevented them - but he could feel the wetness underneath him. He must’ve wet the bed, he thought with a quiet whine.

He rubbed his eyes, realizing the slight headache coming on and whined again. It was barely light enough for Sam to see his hand in front of his face, but his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness. He barely registered the sound of his door opening, or the muffled footsteps on his carpet, focusing instead on trying to wake up so he can change his underwear and clean his blankets.

Sitting up and setting down his stuffed owl, Sam yawned and resigned himself to getting up. He opened his eyes and nearly yelped when he realized someone was sitting in front of him.

His breath hitched as he looked at Mikey’s curious expression, the alpha simply eyeing Sam up and down. Not only is Mikey going to taunt him for wetting his pants, but now he’s seen Sam’s nest. What if Mikey tells Adam and Tommy that he’s nesting?

“It smells nice,” Mikey hummed, leaning in closer to Sam.

“What are you doing?” Sam asked, freezing as his brother got closer. Mikey simply nuzzled into Sam’s neck, humming softly.

“You smell nice,” he said again before leaving a soft kiss on Sam’s neck.

Sam gasped at the kiss and felt another shiver down his spine when Mikey’s hand slid up his leg, resting on his knee. He grabbed Mikey’s hand when it started moving higher up his leg. Mikey let out a dark yet curious sound, waiting for Sam to explain.

“I...” Sam paused, embarrassed but hoping maybe this would get Mikey to leave. “I had an accident,” he admitted, still feeling the wetness underneath him. “I have to go clean up.”

Mikey was quiet for a moment before letting out a playful chuckle, his hand moving from Sam’s leg to his crotch. Sam whimpered as Mikey’s hand mover over his clothed ass, which Sam realized was where the wetness was coming from.

Sam’s eyes shot open wide; slick. He didn’t wet his bed, he’d started his first heat.

“I was just gonna get some water and go back to bed,” Mikey said, his voice still light and playful. “But then I smelled it... strong and sweet. Tommy and Adam are gonna be so jealous I got to you first.”

“Leave me alone,” Sam pleaded with a quiet whimper, but Mikey continues rubbing his hand across Sam’s covered, leaking hole.

“You don’t want me first?” Mikey questioned. “I’m surprised, didn’t think you’d want it to be so rough. I can go get Tommy or Adam inste-”

“No!” Sam nearly shouted, terrified most at the thought of Adam being his first. He bit his lip and whined, but knew Mikey was right; of the three of his brothers, Mikey was the calmest. Especially when Tommy wasn’t around.

Sam sometimes wondered what Mikey would be like if it weren’t for the other two influencing him, if maybe he’d be nicer or more compassionate. Sam didn’t think Tommy or Adam were as capable of those things as Mikey was. Mikey was definitely the best option to start with, Sam decided.

“Okay,” Sam relented. “But, can we move to my bed?” He wanted one place of sanctuary, of safety. Maybe that would have to be his nest if not his whole room. “We’ll have more space if we move there.”

Mikey nodded when Sam suggested them having more room, easily lifting Sam with the omega’s legs around his hips. Sam squeaks out when he’s lifted, wrapping his arms around Mikey’s neck so he doesn’t fall. The alpha sets Sam down on the bed, keeping his legs around him, and pulls Sam in for a messy kiss.

Sam whined into the kiss, flinching when Mikey bit his bottom lip but letting out a gasp of surprised pleasure at the feeling of Mikey’s hands on his sides under his shirt. Sam hadn’t realized how sensitive he was, every moment of skin-to-skin contact feeling like tiny fireworks that just made him want more.

He could feel Mikey’s cock against him, restrained by his own pair of boxers, and let out a desperate whine. Mikey just chuckled, the sound reminding Sam of how he and Tommy were laughing at him at dinner just earlier that evening.

Sam forgot about the teasing right when Mikey stepped away, instead giving his brother a desperate look. Mikey just crossed his arms and gave the omega a knowing smirk.

“Take ‘em off,” he said plainly, eyeing Sam’s practically soaked underwear. The omega didn’t even hesitate, tossing off his shirt but pausing for a moment.

His desire-filled haze cleared briefly, realizing what was going on. Sam was about to experience his first heat with his brother, who was only going to gloat about it with Adam and Tommy.

“Keep going,” Mikey growled and Sam finished taking off his underwear, this time his movements were more controlled and careful as he warily eyed his older brother.

Mikey’s smirk returned and stepped forward again, placing a hand on Sam’s skinny chest. He used his nails to rake down Sam’s stomach, his hips... Both his hands reached out and took Sam by his hips, jerking the omega towards him.

“Wait!” Sam pleaded. “Wai-AH!” the omega cried out as he was suddenly filled to the brim with his brother’s cock, his slick making it go smooth and quick.

Small whines and whimpers left Sam as Mikey thrust in and out of him, gasping whenever the alpha changed his angle. Sam’s mind was a whirlwind of panic and pleasure, his mind and body at odds on the situation. Mikey buried his face in Sam’s neck, breathing in his scent and exhaling a soft moan.

“Strawberry?” Sam hears him mutter, unsure if Mikey means to be talking out loud. “No, not strawberry... Honeysuckle?”

Sam’s breath hitches, knowing how rare and intense the scent of honeysuckle can be to alphas.

“No, you’re not special enough to have a scent like Honeysuckle.”

Sam wonders if he should feel relieved or upset by that statement.

“Lemon,” Mikey said finally, stating it like he was the one making the decision. “You smell like lemon.”

Sam whined at the declaration, holding onto Mikey as he felt the rhythm of the alpha’s thrusts start to stutter. He wanted this to end, to be done with his heat and to never get it again. He wanted this to be the only time he ever got filled like this.

Sam knew it was only the first of many.

“Fuck!” Mikey gasped, stilling completely inside of Sam, who felt a moan escape him when Mikey’s seed spilled into him.

Mikey just... held Sam, he held him close and tight and nuzzled into his neck. Sam wondered if Tommy or Adam would hold him like this. Then he felt Mikey’s teeth graze his neck and he stiffened.

“I could make you mine,” Mikey threatened. “Not even Adam could have you, I wouldn’t even share with Tommy.”

“Please, don’t...” Sam whined, his voice tiny and desperate. He didn’t want to be mated to Mikey. Or Adam, or Tommy or... anyone.

Sam didn't want to be mated by anyone. Ever. He didn’t want to be owned.

“Fine,” Mikey huffed, sliding out of his little brother and pulling completely away from Sam. His voice almost sounded hurt by the omega’s pleads, but he kept his expression even. “You’re not worth mating, anyway.”

Sam shivered when Mikey left his room, knowing his body needed more but his mind just wanting to sleep. He could feel Mikey’s seed inside of him, it wasn’t enough to leak out but more than enough to make a chill run down Sam’s spine.

Sam moved on wobbly legs back to his nest, not even bothering to get dressed again and reaching for his stuffed owl and clutching it tight. He struggled to fall back asleep, just waiting for one of his other brothers to come for him next.


	4. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds his first day of the new school year to prove much more hopeful than expected.

Sam stood patiently in the kitchen, hearing his brothers all the way upstairs scrambling to get dressed and ready. He flinched slightly when he heard Adam screaming at Mikey to get out of the way.

Jamie was finishing making everyone lunches, putting them together in the same order he always did. Sam watched as his omega father set out Adam’s lunch first, then Tommy’s, then Mikey’s, and, finally, Sam’s. They were all generally similar, Adam’s always had more meat on his sandwich and the twins got an extra cheese stick each. Sometimes Jamie would slip a sweet in Sam’s, but it hasn’t been as often since Sam’s gotten older. Talan had left a while earlier for work, Sam noting the stiff way Jamie had leaned into his husband’s kiss.

“Adam’s carpool should be here any minute,” Jamie said suddenly, Sam only hearing his voice this loud when Talan wasn’t home. “Can you also tell the twins to hurry a bit? I’m sure they’re fighting over something.”

Sam nodded and set down his backpack, heading up the stairs to do as Jamie said. He froze when he nearly ran into Adam at the top of the stairs.

“Get out of the way,” Adam growled, Sam instantly shoving himself against the wall to let Adam pass. Adam was never a morning person, not even Talan was able to get him up early without some sort of complaint.

The twins weren’t any better, really, but they always managed to rile each other up enough to get out of bed.

Sam could already hear Tommy and Mikey shouting over each other as he got to their room, walking to their open door to see them each clutching to the sleeves of a jacket. They were almost playing tug of war with it, while screaming profanities and empty threats at each other. Sam sighed but couldn’t help but be amused since he knew the jacket was originally Adam’s and whoever got it was probably going to get hit for wearing it. He wasn’t going to tell them, though.

“Jamie says you guys need to hurry,” he tried, but his voice was strained and struggled to be heard over their screaming. Sam opened his mouth again but hesitated being louder out of instinct.

He watched Mikey force the jacket closer to him, trying to argue that he’d bought the jacket last week with Talan. Sam wasn’t sure if that was an outright lie or if Mikey’ memory was actually that bad.

“Guys...” Sam tried again, taking a breath before forcing the words out. “Guys!” He froze when he’d realized he’d shouted. Tommy didn’t budge but Mikey turned to Sam, getting distracted long enough for Tommy to pull the jacket away. Mikey sneered at Tommy but grabbed a sweatshirt off the ground by his bed, Sam watching him closely.

Sam’s heat had ended a bit over a week ago by this point, having only been a few days. Mikey was the only one to visit him the whole time, though he couldn’t figure out why the other two didn’t join in the torment.

He wondered if Adam and Tommy didn’t really want him that way, if their taunts and threats were never meant to actually be fulfilled. Sam wasn’t completely sure if he was upset about that idea or not.

He was pretty sure he wasn’t, though.

“Jamie says you guys need to hurry,” Sam says again, still standing in the doorway of their bedroom. He had never been allowed in anyone else’s rooms in the house, the twins never allowed in Adam’s or their parent’s rooms, and Adam’s only restriction being their parent’s room. Sam found he could stand in the doorways without consequence, especially if he was told to get someone from their room.

Tommy just pulled on the jacket and pushed past Sam, Mikey close behind and Sam stepping away quickly not to get bumped by him. He felt Mikey’s eyes on him but waited with his head down until they went downstairs. Sam followed, just going with the usual routine all the way to school.

  
  


Jamie parked in front of the school, waiting patiently for the three in the back to get out. Sam sat between the twins, as always, to make sure they didn’t cause too much trouble. Mikey’s knee kept bumping into Sam’s, clearly intentionally, but the omega did his best to ignore it.

Every time Mikey took care of Sam during his heat he threatened to mark him. One time he tried to make it more like a joke, though it didn’t make Sam any less scared. He always begged Mikey not to. Mikey always looked upset about it.

Both the twins hurried to unbuckle their seat belts and rushed out on each side, Sam waiting patiently for the chaos to calm before even attempting to unbuckle. 

Mikey and Tommy were running into the school while Sam finally stepped out of the car, grabbing his backpack from under the seat and about to close the door.

“Sammy,” Jamie spoke softly, the younger omega looking up expectantly. His father smiling at him before nodding towards the school. “Have a good first day.”

Sam smiled back and nodded, sliding on his backpack before closing the car door. He bit his lip as he thought to himself, deciding he needed to find something to tell Jamie about after dinner that night.

..................................................

Sam found that he enjoyed most of his classes, save for history and P.E. He felt a mix of joy and relief when he realized he didn’t seem to be running into his brothers between classes or during break.

He managed to actually enjoy his first day, up until lunch started. Sam looked around the large outdoor lunch area, knowing he had no one to sit with, but sitting alone would just make him a target. He just walked the grounds, making sure not to run into or get too close to anyone and make them angry.

Finally, Sam found a spot just outside the library, figuring he could find sanctuary inside once he was done eating. Or if someone started bothering him before he finished his lunch, he was close enough to where a school administrator was then they wouldn’t torment him too badly.

Sam scanned almost urgently for Mikey and Tommy while he ate, or anyone else who was looking for a weak omega to pick on. He let out a sigh when he finished eating sooner than he expected, throwing away his trash before heading into the library.

He noticed one or two other lone kids in the library, recognizing having seen one of them walk in a bit before he had finished eating. Sam also saw a small group of kids in the twins’ grade playing some card game at one of the tables. They got shushed twice while Sam searched for a place to sit.

Sam wandered to the back of the library, near the fantasy section, and pulled out his notebook. He started drawing one of the odd creatures on the cover of one of the books, biting his lip as he struggled with some of the details.

After not too long, he realized how badly he needed to use the restroom. Standing to see around the bookshelves, Sam hummed happily when he saw a bathroom a bit past the kids sitting at the table.

  
  


He tried thinking about why he was having trouble with the details of his drawing while he walked out of the bathroom stall, still biting his lip in thought as he washed his hands. It was actually turning out to be a pretty good first day of school, he thought to himself, smiling softly.

Maybe, he thought, it was a good sign. A small indication that, despite the fact that he’d started his heat, school may still be a safe place for him now. Even if home was a worse place than ever, he had somewhere as a sanctuary.

Sam dried off his hands with the paper towels by the sink before turning to leave the bathroom, freezing when he saw someone smirking at him and blocking the door.

It was one of the kids that had been playing the card game and, Sam now realized, the kid who had had the lightning strip shaved into his hair when he’d first met Xander. Now, however, his head was shaved in a buzz.

Sam had learned since that incident that the kid’s name was Calvin Robinson, a beta that Mikey and Tommy never really talked to. That never seemed to stop Calvin from trying to get into their friend group, though. Sam remembered how Talan forced the twins to invite him to their birthday party last year. Calvin spent the entire time trying to get anyone’s attention he could, especially Mikey and Tommy’s, but they only seemed to grow more annoyed with him.

Before Sam could say anything, Calvin walked up to him and shoved him back against the wall.

“Where’s your psycho killer boyfriend?” the beta sneered. Sam knew he meant Xander, though could never figure out why Calvin always called him that.

“He m-moved,” Sam managed out, voice strained and soft.

“Speak up, loser,” Calvin growled, walking forward and irritated at how quiet Sam was.

“Xander moved away,” Sam said again, a bit louder. He wasn’t sure if admitting that his previous protector was gone, but knew he wouldn’t be able to really keep it a secret anyway.

“So there’s no one to save you, huh?” Calvin teased, reaching out once he was close enough and grabbing Sam by his throat. He pinned Sam to the wall by his neck, grinning at the omega. “No one to help your pathetic ass.”

“L-let me go,” Sam pleaded, earning a scoff from the other before being pulled away from the wall. Calvin slammed him back again, still holding Sam’s throat. Sam closed his eyes, whimpering but deciding to just wait until Calvin got bored.

The door to the restroom opened and Sam shrunk slightly, scared that some of Calvin’s friends decided to join in on the torment. He heard Calvin start to greet the new person before suddenly being torn away from Sam, who fell to the floor and gasped when his throat was no longer being squeezed. He rubbed his neck and looked up to see Mikey holding Calvin by the collar of his shirt.

“What are you doing?” Calvin grunted, squirming to get out of Mikey’s grip. Mikey’s expression is irritated, holding onto Calvin and pulling him so he was on his toes.

“Fuck off,” the alpha growled in the other’s face, seeming to be in a surprisingly non-talkative mood.

“Why?” Calvin asked. “The omega’s just a stupid runt-”

Calvin was suddenly shoved back from Mikey, stumbling before the alpha reeled back and punched him square in the jaw. Calvin fell to the ground, not unconscious but groaning in pain.

“I said fuck off,” Mikey simply said again. He made sure Calvin would stay down before turning to his younger brother, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulling him to his feet.

Sam blinked up at Mikey, who just frowned silently before turning and walking out of the bathroom. The omega barely had time to process before Calvin let out another groan, panicking slightly and grabbing his bag to head out before the beta could get back up.

Outside the bathroom, Sam watched Mikey leave the library through the large glass doors. Tommy waited outside, brows furrowed as he seemed to ask the other a question. Mikey just kept walking, the bell ringing overhead as lunch ended.


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy have noticed Mikey's weird behavior, but are more interested in what he's kept from them.

The rest of the school day is, comparatively, uneventful, Sam’s last few classes droning on no more than the ones before. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mikey’s actions during lunch, though.

Why would Mikey help him? Sam wondered. Why would he do anything for Sam, especially since he so far just seemed to torment him the most. Maybe he was getting possessive.

Sam shivered at the thought, terrified that one of his brothers could really want him all to themself. He didn’t want anyone to try and control him, especially not one of them.

Even on the way home, Sam noticed, Mikey was quieter than usual. No matter what Tommy did to engage him, Mikey just kept shoving the other off. Jamie’s eyes met Sam’s briefly in the rearview mirror, the younger omega hoping his father couldn’t read his mind as well as he seemed to.

Dinner was mostly normal, finally, but Adam now saw Mikey’s weird behavior. He kept up most of the conversation with Talan, rambling a bit about how his P.E. teacher wouldn’t let him wear his jacket over the uniform he had to wear for that class.

Sam wondered if Talan noticed Mikey being quiet, he didn’t seem to pester him as much to speak during dinner. Maybe he just prefered how much calmer Mikey was.

He wasn’t calm, though, Sam noticed. Mikey’s shoulders stiffened every once in a while, he barely touched his food, and he chewed on his lip so hard it was starting to split. He seemed to be pushing something down, not the food, but something in his mind.

After dinner, while Sam and Jamie worked on the dishes, Sam remembered his goal to think of something to tell Jamie about from school.

He started with his english class, how his teacher had them all introduce themselves and Sam was worried he wouldn’t be able to think of a “fun fact” like he was told. He just said that he had three older brothers and two of them were twins. The teacher even knew the twins and apparently had them the year before.

Jamie barely seemed to be listening, though, so Sam stopped talking. He saw how his father’s hand almost seemed to shake a bit when he handled the dishes and when he reached up to scratch the back of his neck. Sam followed Jamie’s gaze when he turned, seeing Talan look up to catch Jamie’s eye.

No wonder Jamie couldn’t focus, Sam thought, he had just started his heat.

..................................................

Sam tapped his pencil as he worked on homework, finally settled into his room for the night. He sighed at the doodles in the margins of the worksheet, proof of his distraction while he struggled to answer the questions on the page.

He perked up when he heard a sudden, muffled shout from the twins’ room next to his. Several voices seemed to hush, not wanting to get scolded by Talan for making too much noise. A door creaked open and footsteps and quiet voices moved closer until they were right outside Sam’s door.

Sam heard Adam’s voice growl before wondering if he’d finally realized Tommy had worn his jacket all day. That wouldn’t explain why they were outside of Sam’s room, though.

The door opened, Mikey being pushed in by Adam with Tommy trailing behind. Mikey had the same stiff expression from dinner, like he was still pushing something down.

“You are such a selfish prick,” Adam growled, stopping Mikey in the middle of the room. Tommy closed the door and crossed his arms, seeming to try to match Adam’s glare. “Even I would have shared with you two, who the fuck do you think you are keeping him to yourself?”

Sam felt his stomach drop like a stone, setting down his pencil a bit harder than he meant to and standing from his desk. Adam and Tommy found out he’d started his heat, no wonder they were all here.

All of them were there, in his room, and they weren’t just going to pick on him...

The omega rushed towards his door, being forced to a stop when Adam grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

“You’re not getting out of it this time,” Adam growled, gripping Sam’s arm painfully tight and pulling a whimper from the youngest brother.

Sam held back a sob and saw Mikey’s face perk up to look at him from the corner of his eyes. His view was too clouded by tears to see the other’s expression, though.

“You don’t get to join, Mikey,” Adam continued, still holding Sam in place. He glared down at the omega, his eyes growing darker. “Since you’ve had Sam all to yourself, but you can watch.”

“You shouldn’t have started without us,” Tommy said and just kept a hard glare on Mikey, looking more hurt than angry unlike Adam. “It wasn’t fair.”

How was any of this supposed to be fair? Sam thought. How could anything they were doing to him be considered fair?

Adam shoved Sam towards the bed before walking towards him, making sure to block Sam from the door. He smirked when the omega could step back any further, stopping when his bed hit his butt and trying to shrink away instead. Even as Sam tried to beg them to leave him alone, he realized he could only whine.

“Shut up,” Adam said, shoving Sam to sit up on the bed. “Now strip.”

Sam froze, continuing to shake as he struggled to process with his mind swimming as much as it was. Adam growled again and grabbed Sam by his throat, pulling him close to his face.

“I said strip, you fucking piece of shit,” the alpha sneered. Letting go of the other’s neck expectantly.

As soon as he’s shoved back, Sam nodded shakily and pulled off his shirt. He kept his eyes down and focused on his breathing while he slid off his pants and underwear. Sam realized Tommy had come to stand next to Adam, both of them watching the omega hungrily.

Sam peeked up to look at Mikey, who was standing in the middle of the room where Adam had left him. Mikey’s expression was as hard as before, almost forcing a blank look as he watched.

Sam wondered if he was jealous.

Adam hummed again, almost eagerly as he took off his shirt. Tommy followed suit while Adam sat on the bed.

“Pants too, Tommy,” Adam said simply, eyes never leaving Sam. He pulled the omega closer, almost examining him with a smirk. “I can see why you wanted him all to yourself, Mikey,” he mused. “I almost don’t blame you, almost.”   
  


Sam felt the tears running down his cheeks but didn’t do anything to move away from Adam or Tommy. He almost hoped Mikey would get angry, that he would push the other two away.

Sam knew it would only make things worse to piss off Adam, though.

The bed dipped when Tommy sat behind Sam and the omega felt a shiver run down his spine, wondering what they were going to do to him. He tried to focus his eyes but could barely see through the tears still falling.

“Get comfortable, Tommy,” Adam said, still not breaking his gaze with Sam. The omega felt Tommy adjust behind him, Adam turning the onega’s head so he could see Tommy with his back against the wall. He was slowly stroking himself, watching Sam expectantly. Adam held Sam by his hair, moving his head to Tommy’s length.

Sam knew this routine, but he still hated himself for opening his mouth so instinctively.

Adam moved Sam’s head along Tommy’s cock, the younger alpha letting out breathy moans. Tommy placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder to aid in keeping him going up and down, trying to get Adam to move him faster. Sam gasped when Adam pulled his head up and off of Tommy, instead.

“Adam!” Tommy whined, still holding Sam’s shoulder. If Adam weren’t so scary to piss off, Sam thought, Tommy probably would have just pulled him back down.

“Straddle him,” Adam just said, ignoring Tommy’s previous protests which were now completely gone.

The omega’s eyes were still falling with tears, his throat hurting from both the deepthroating and strangled crying. His eyes were pleading to his eldest brother, hoping to get to some kind of softness despite knowing there would never be any.

Adam positioned Sam with his back to Tommy, his hand still gripping the omega by his hair. The omega shivered when he felt Tommy’s length against his entrance, continuing to silently whine and plead with his brothers to stop.

In one swift motion, Adam placed his other hand on Sam’s shoulder and pushed him all the down onto Tommy’s cock. He moved his hand from his shoulder to Sam’s mouth to cover his loud, pained scream.

Sam wasn’t on his heat and he was still fairly young, so he didn’t produce much slick without his heat. He shook at the painful stretch, more tears falling and even covering Adam’s hand on his mouth.

“Holy fuck,” Tommy moaned, his eyes rolling back as he gripped the sheets below him. “He’s so tight... shit.”

Adam pulled Sam’s face with the hand covering his mouth, making sure they were eye to eye before speaking. “Fuck him,” he growled, followed by a small whimper from the omega.

Tommy took Sam’s hips and moved him up and down his length, slowly at first as the alpha got used to the tight squeeze around him. Adam’s hand moved to hold Sam’s chin without covering any part of his face, watching him cry and gasp and whine.

Sam hated how Adam watched him, how he bit his lip when Sam let out a choked sob. He hated how tightly Adam held his face and made sure he couldn’t look away or hide. He felt Tommy adjust and cried out, his brother hitting something deep and almost pleasurable.

He never knew it was possible for an omega to feel pleasure, but even hitting whatever that was inside him didn’t make him want it.

Tommy began thrusting faster, Sam sobbing every time he was completely filled. He was grateful, if anything, for the fact that Tommy’s precum was helping slick him up. At least it didn’t hurt as bad anymore. He wished that being full also made him deaf, not wanting to hear how good he felt to Tommy or the soft moans even coming from Adam.   
  
“I’m so close... shit,” Tommy breathed, Sam trying not to feel too relieved since Adam still hadn’t gotten his turn. His turn...

Sam thought about how, when he was little, Adam and the twins always argued about who could play video games in the living room or who got to play with a certain toy. Talan told them to take turns, even showed them how to decide who got to go first and last. Adam eventually was the main decider on it, though that didn’t mean he always went first.

Sam was just a toy, now. He was something for the others to take turns with, to argue over who got him next and for Adam to eventually pick. He’d been a focus of ridicule and occasionally a blowjob, but he was still in some ways just their little brother. Now he wasn’t even that.

“Cum in the little whore,” Adam smirked, Sam’s sobs softening but his tears still falling.

The omega whined when he was filled, Tommy gasping and holding Sam’s hips tight. Adam’s other hand not holding Sam’s face scratched down his chest instead, taking and squeezing the boy’s half-hard cock. Sam shivering at the touch, though it was mostly out of fear.

“It’s so tiny,” Adam hummed, his fist tightening around it. “Useless.”   
  
The alpha pulled Sam off of Tommy and pushed him onto his back on the bed. Tommy rested back against the wall the bed was up against, breathing heavily from his orgasm.   
  
“You done already?” Adam mocked, but didn’t focus much on Tommy anymore. He looked over Sam, naked, shaking, and not nearly as filled or humiliated as the alpha believed he should be. “Mikey,” he said. “Get over here.”

Sam whined, having forgotten that Mikey was still there. Was he angry? Sam wondered. Mikey was no longer the only one who’d had touched Sam like this, the only one to use him.

Mikey walked over stiffly, arms crossed and head down with his eyes glued to the floor. This wasn’t acceptable for Adam, though, who growled as he grabbed Mikey’s shirt.   
  
“You are  _ going _ to watch,” the older alpha growled, pulling Mikey so his knees touched the side of the bed and he was practically leaning over to be in Adam’s face. “Whether you fucking want to or not.”   
  
Sam whimpered again, watching as Adam let go of Mikey just to start undoing his own pants. He forced himself not to fight back when his legs were pushed up and spread apart, not to cry harder when his eldest brother moaned at the sight of him.   
  


“Delicious, huh?” Adam mused to Mikey. The other stayed silent as he just looked, his expression forced blank. “Am I wrong?” Adam growled as he refused to accept Mikey’s lack of response.   
  
Mikey finally nodded, glancing to Adam to see if that was enough. It wasn’t. “He does,” he said finally. Sam could finally hear the strained fury, the anger in Mikey’s eyes as he looked at Adam. It almost scared Sam more than Adam ever could.

Adam seemed content with it, though, keeping Sam’s legs spread as he lined himself up. He chewed on his bottom lip as he only teased the omega’s entrance with the tip of his length. Almost agonizingly slow, Sam took a small breath and closed his eyes in preparation.

Almost as soon as Sam shut his eyes, Adam let out another deep growl, roughly grabbing Sam’s face and forcing their faces close together.

“Open your eyes,” the alpha threatened. Sam shook under the painful grip, nearly unable to open his eyes just from the fear alone. “Open them you little shit!” Finally, Sam’s blue eyes opened wide with a desperate panic in them. Adam smiled.

His eldest brother slowly pushed into him, Sam willing himself to keep his eyes open no matter how far he was stretched. He only managed a few choked, strained sobs and quick gasps of breath.

Adam was bigger than Mikey and Tommy, unsurprisingly. Even though he was going in so slowly, Sam could feel him going in further than the others had. Sam whined again as he wondered when alphas developed their knots.

Sam’s eyes darted to Mikey, just for a moment, to see the blank expression in his dark eyes. Mikey’s gaze was empty, glazed over and unfocused despite the scene in front of him. It was hard to read anything else before Adam forced the omega to turn back to him, his hand loosening just a bit as he pushed slow, deep thrusts in and out of his little omega brother.

His hand slid down to Sam’s throat, almost seeing how much he could cover before holding the omega in place by his neck. Adam picked up the pace of his thrusts, groaning low almost in time with Sam’s strained gasps.

“God, what a pathetic bitch,” the alpha moaned, his hold tightening just a bit around Sam’s neck. The omega noticed, with little solace, that Tommy’s cum had at least slicked him up enough that Adam’s size wasn’t nearly as painful as it could have been.

“Look at his worthless little face,” Adam continued. “All covered in tears. You think Sam will ever stop crying when we use him?” The omega struggled to stop the tears to continue streaming, however they only seemed to pour harder. “I hope he never stops.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Adam’s hand tightened hard around Sam’s neck and he let himself pound roughly into the omega. Sam knowing if he had the ability he would have cried out loudly from the sudden change. The alpha seemed to get more lost in the feeling, eyes rolling slightly as he didn’t seem as interested as making sure Sam was constantly keeping eye contact. Sam felt a hand slowly move to his hair, eyes blurry with tears and lack of air that he couldn’t tell exactly what was going on.

“Hold him down, Mikey,” Adam breathed with some twisted form of pride in his voice. Sam realized the hand must have been Mikey’s, but it didn’t hold his hair tight, or push him further onto the bed. It was soft and careful, trying hard not to hurt Sam anymore than he already was.

Sam barely choked out another sob, blurry eyes on Mikey with a mix of confusion and something close to anger. Why was he being anything close to kind? Why wasn’t he calling Sam named or teasing him like the omega always knew he would? Like he always thought he would. It made something sick inside of Sam’s stomach just grow more knotted and ache.

“Come on, cry out,” Adam chuckled, leaning down to breath right in Sam’s ear. “Beg us to stop, I fucking dare you. All that’ll happen is dad’ll tell us to keep you quiet.”

The omega shook his head slightly, almost rejecting the idea of Talan ignoring this. Sam knew their father thought less of him as an omega, but even he couldn’t just let this happen. Sam liked to hold onto the idea, but Adam wasn’t going to let him.

“You don’t think so?” the alpha growled. “You are nothing more than a weak little plaything. He’s told us time and time again that me, and Tommy, and Mikey could all do whatever the fuck we wanted with you. Did you know that?” Adam only seemed to chuckle as Sam shook his head more, tightening his grip hard around the other’s throat. “Only rule is we can’t mark you, that’s an easy enough rule to follow.”

Sam couldn’t let out anymore sounds of cries or sobs, he could barely breathe as the information sank in. He wasn’t just a toy to his brothers, but to Talan as well. Maybe even to Jamie. Sam had no meaning to his life outside of his brothers’ pleasure, they were just waiting for him to be ripe for the picking. His whole life they all just waited for him to be ready to be used and tossed around from one to the other.

Adam’s movements got sloppier and more erratic, Sam noticing the faint bulge at the base of his length. The omega knew it would get bigger, just like the twins’. He knew, one by one, they would all eventually knot him. Sam wondered if he would ever end up pregnant.

His thoughts are blurred as his oldest brother’s hand tightened again, completely cutting Sam off from oxygen. As he struggled to breathe, Sam began to hope Adam would end up killing him right then. The hand loosened, though, and Sam instinctively gasped in as much air as he could. His breathing was labored and raggedy as Adam propped himself up on both hands above him. Mikey’s hand was still in Sam’s hair, soft and gentle and Sam wanted it gone.

“This is going to be fun,” Adam chuckled out. Without any other warning, the alpha pulled out of Sam with one swift, fast move. Sam whimpered at how sudden it was, almost instantly feeling both Adam’s and Tommy’s cum slowly spilling out of him.

Adam stood, almost yanking Tommy to his feet as well, before getting dressed. The younger alpha followed suit, face still red. Mikey, however, was still by Sam, gentle hand in his hair as his empty expression held firm. Sam didn’t look at him directly, but he didn’t really have the energy to try anyway. He wanted to be alone, to lay in bed with the dull ache of numbness in his chest for the rest of his life if it meant never having to be touched again.

He didn’t move when Adam pulled Mikey away and towards the door, telling Mikey he was still going to make up for using Sam first without saying anything.

Even as the door closed, Sam only barely moved to sink further into his bed, curled up on one side and facing the wall. His face was covered in both dried and fresh tears, his whole body shaking with sobs he was too tired to cry out.

Sam thought he would have been prepared for this. He always knew it would happen, no matter how much he wanted to believe it wouldn’t. He thought he at least knew what to expect. There was no way to prepare, he realized, and Sam wondered if he would ever get used to it.


	6. Precious Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite everyone, Sam thinks there's a chance things can continue to be relatively normal. Something seems off with his omega father, Jamie, though.

The next few days after that weren’t too special on their own, really. Mikey stayed distant, though. Sam wondered if it was by his own choice or Adam’s. Adam, on the other hand, and Tommy teased Sam and forced him onto his knees or stomach a few times, but the omega was sure they didn’t want to do much when he wasn’t on his heat.

He wasn’t the only omega in the house on his heat either, Sam was reminded. Even when they tried to keep quiet, Jamie could only barely hold in his screams enough so it didn’t keep all of them up the whole night.

Talan preferred Jamie stay quiet, clearly, considering how often his rough growl could be heard telling Jamie to shut the fuck up. To take it like a good omega. To stop crying and how, even after all these years, he still didn’t know how to shut up and behave right.

Sam was used to drowning it all out, by this point. Even when the things Talan said or the desperation in Jamie’s whines made the young omega feel like he’d have a nightmare if he did manage to sleep. He figured his brothers were all used to drowning it out, too. They probably enjoyed hearing how they would one day be able to control someone like that. Sam wondered if Adam got off to listening to it. It was a pretty safe bet that he did.

It only lasted a bit under a week, though, like always. Then things are back to normal.

Mostly.

Sam watched Jamie closely the next several days after his heat had ended. How he seemed even stiffer than usual when Talan kissed him before leaving for work, almost even leaning away once but catching himself and instead just not moving at all. The way Jamie’s hands occasionally stopped holding the steering wheel tight enough to keep the car from swerving over just slightly when he drove Sam and the twins to school.

Talan also seemed to notice, their family dinners got quieter during that time as the alpha watched his mate more intently instead of engaging with his kids.

Sam had watched them a lot that dinner, as much as he could without getting snapped at by Talan. He wondered if they ever had silent conversations with each other like Mikey and Tommy sometimes would. Small flicks of their brows and glances in certain directions to ask and answer questions or make comments only the two could hear.

Jamie never seemed to look back at Talan, though, so the conversation would have only been one sided.

It seemed to come to a head one morning, at least slightly, almost two and a half weeks after the end of Jamie’s last heat. Adam had only gotten downstairs well after his carpool to school was already there, clearly still huffy from waking up. Normally, Adam’s lunch would have been long ready for him, as would Sam’s and the twins, but Jamie seemed just as late as his eldest child.

“What the hell?!” Adam almost growled, waiting with a sharp glare for Jamie to hand him the bag. “I swear if I could-“

Sam didn’t react to how Adam cut himself off, the two of them already knowing Adam couldn’t do anything to their omega father. He already can see how his brother is holding his anger back, trying not to fully snap. Talan didn’t do much to physically harm his children, but he always defended his mate. He could only remember one time Talan had actually hit any of them.

They were all pretty young, Sam couldn’t really remember exactly how old, but Adam was throwing a tantrum. Sam could remember a lot of times when Adam was throwing a tantrum when they were all younger. At some point, Adam had grabbed a vase off the coffee table and tossed it across the room. He’d nearly hit Jamie but only smashed it against the wall next to him. Adam ended up with a dark bruise across his cheek bone and had actually been left silent for a whole two days afterwards.

Since then, though, they’d all made sure never to come close to hurting Jamie.

Even on the ride to school, Sam could still see Jamie’s strained and distracted attitude. The twins seemed to notice as well, only Tommy trying to have any conversation but it’s almost awkward. Mikey’s eyes were stuck on Jamie’s hands, knuckles almost a bright white as he tightly gripped the steering wheel.

At one point, Mikey and Tommy looked at each other. It was only a short moment and Sam only barely caught it. It wasn’t like their usual glances, no snickers or teasing nudges from a silent joke. They both looked... concerned? No, not quite. Sam couldn’t tell what expression they were showing, what information they were sharing, but it had to do with Jamie. Sam could tell that much at least.

The school day, itself, was the same as any other. None of Sam’s family were around enough for it to actually be off. Calvin had even stopped messing with Sam since Mikey told him off. Sam wasn’t sure if he liked that being the reason, though. But then came the ride home. That’s when things got strange. Very strange.

Sam almost didn’t want to get in the car when he saw Talan behind the wheel.

He followed his brothers, though, even if they also seemed just as uncertain. They didn’t look confused, Sam noticed, just worried. That only seemed to make Sam more scared. What was he missing? Talan  _ never _ picked any of them up from school. One time, Sam thought he remembered, Talan picked Adam up because he’d had to stay late for detention. That was only because Jamie already had to pick up Tommy and Mikey from soccer practice at the same time, though. When it came down to Adam, Talan always took over so Jamie could just worry about the rest of us, and Adam had a carpool home unless he’d gotten detention again.

Did something happen to Jamie?

“How was school today?” Talan’s voice was almost startling in the car’s silence. Even Tommy jumped a bit. Mikey’s eyes were on Talan’s hands holding the steering wheel, like they had been that morning staring at Jamie’s.

Mikey knew something, clearly. He at least had a pretty good idea of what was going on. Sam tried to decipher through the clues he knew Mikey already had. Jamie’s strange behaviour, his distracted and almost dazed demeanor. How Talan seemed to watch him closer than ever. Even now, Sam realized, Talan’s thumbs were tapping an almost steady beat on the steering wheel, a quick sort of rhythm that matched the alpha’s just as unusual softer attitude. Not soft, no... happier? That seemed more right. Sam wasn’t sure he liked that description any better, though.

“The coach was an ass in P.E. today,” Tommy answered their father finally. He seemed more worried about any punishment of not responding than trying to figure out what was going on. “He wouldn’t let me and Mikey play dodgeball at the same time. Said we’d gang up on everyone else no matter what teams we were on, but we only did that once.”

“Really now?” Talan hummed back, thumbs still tapping away. Sam’s eyes were glued to them as if the random beat would tell him all the answers. He almost didn’t pay attention to him and Tommy’s conversation.

“Really! We  _ would  _ have convinced him if Mikey actually tried to back me up,” Tommy half snapped at his twin brother, who seemed just as focused on Talan as Sam. Mikey didn’t look at their father’s hands, though, instead just watching his eyes from the rearview mirror for the rest of the ride.


	7. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just acting stranger, and almost everyone seems to know why except for Sam.

Once home, Sam saw Jamie wiping down the kitchen counter despite its already bright shine. He heard the television in the living room, knowing it was Adam already home and relaxing.

Talan dropped his keys on the counter and wrapped his arms around Jamie from behind, Sam wondering if he noticed how stiff the omega got at the touch. Talan whispers something with a small smile.

Jamie’s eyes were slightly wide at whatever his husband said, clearly fighting the urge to pull away before Talan finally did to look at Sam and the twins.

“We’re having pizza tonight, your father’s going to bed early,” Talan announced. Jamie perked up a bit at that, brows furrowing slightly though he stayed silent.

“Hell yeah!” Tommy cheered. He nudged Mikey with a halfhearted punch to the shoulder, who kept his eyes on their omega father. “You wanna play some Tracer Racers?”

Mikey simply shrugged and started following Tommy, pulling his eyes off Jamie and disappearing upstairs with his brother. Sam was mostly surprised Talan wasn’t calling after them to finish their homework first.

Sam watched Jamie, the look of fear just barely overcoming the confusion. He didn’t want to be there, whatever was going on, and went to head up to his room as well.

“Sam,” Talan’s voice boomed, causing both omegas to freeze up completely. His eyes practically dug into Sam though they were still less disgusted that they normally would be. “Go tell Adam we’re having pizza.”

The young omega nodded slowly, managing to turn and walk to the living room despite how heavy he felt under Talan’s gaze.

Adam was on the couch, knees up to his chest but not in the protective kind of way Sam always had his own up when he sat. His eyes were glued to the television but they looked a bit too glossed over to really be focused on the sitcom. Normally Adam would be scoffing and insulting the characters’ dumb decisions, mocking their overdramatic lines or just simply calling them ugly. He didn’t even snicker at the far-too-obvious jokes.

“The fuck do you want?” he finally snapped, causing Sam to jump.

“We’re having pizza for dinner,” Sam finally squeaked out. He watched Adam in uncomfortable silence, his feet felt glued to the floor. “Jamie’s going to bed early.”

Adam stares back for a moment, then slowly turned back to the television.

“Pizza this time, then,” he muttered. “Kid better be careful.” Sam was pretty sure he wasn’t really talking to him.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked, hearing his voice before feeling the words come out.

Adam just slowly turned back to him, eyes narrowed in a sharp glare and he stayed silent. Sam couldn’t tell if he didn’t want to answer or wasn’t sure how to. Sam shifted awkwardly under the gaze before finally turning and walking out of the living room.

His parents weren’t in the kitchen anymore, but Sam just wanted to go to his room. He was so confused and everything he was hearing just made him feel more and more scared. It was getting to the point where Sam wasn’t sure he even wanted to know what was going on anymore.

Talan’s voice made Sam freeze again.

In the hall upstairs, Sam could hear him and Jamie talking. Their voices were low so Sam couldn’t make out any words, but Talan seemed to be dominating the conversation.

His voice was low. It reminded Sam of a sweater he got one Christmas years ago from an older relative, it had looked so soft but became unbearably itchy once he put it on.

Jamie’s voice was only short responses, giving simple answers or just agreeing. It reminded Sam of when Talan scolded him for complaining about the sweater in front of the relative who’d given it to him.

Sam waited for the conversation to end, hearing the faint footsteps and the door to his parent’s room open and close. He let out a breath and rushed the rest of the way up the stairs before nearly running right into Talan.

He almost fell backwards to avoid the collision, quickly catching himself and moving out of the alpha’s way.

Talan’s eyes stuck to the boy, a sharp look of something close to despise and a weird sort of cheerfulness that only made Sam’s stomach churn. He finally turned away to leave.

As soon as Talan was downstairs again, Sam all but ran into his room.


	8. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nighttime visit and still so much unknown. Sam begins to wonder if the chaos is finally coming to a climax. He doesn’t know that this is just the beginning.

It was dark, a few minutes after 1am the red lit up numbers on Sam’s alarm clock said. He just laid in bed, unable to sleep.

Dinner had gone fine, everyone except for Jamie had sat in the living room with their pizza. The sitcom Adam had been watching stayed on to entertain them as they sat in silence save for Tommy’s quips. Adam didn’t even chime in to tell him to shut up.

Mikey had sat between Sam and Talan, like he was protecting him. He didn’t want Mikey protecting him.

It was weird being surrounded by just the other alphas. Without Jamie, Sam felt almost more alone than normal. He didn’t know that was possible.

He hoped Jamie was okay.

The door to Sam’s room opened slowly, trying to keep as quiet as possible. The omega shut his eyes and prayed Mikey wasn’t still feeling protective. Maybe if they thought he was asleep, even Adam or Tommy would leave him alone. He wasn’t even on his heat.

There was a soft sigh before the bed dipped a bit under the weight of whoever it was. Sam felt a hand brush away his hair out of his face.

“I forget how small you are, sometimes.” Jamie’s voice was low and gentle, almost chuckling to himself when he spoke. Something about that little laugh didn’t make Sam feel good, though.

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t open his eyes, why he felt like it was best to keep pretending to sleep. Sam couldn’t seem to convince himself to say anything, though.

“I wish I could change things,” Jamie continued. “I wish I could make sure you’d be happy. I wish I could keep you safe...” A shaky breath broke his words and he continued playing with Sam’s hair. “I should want that for all of you, I know. I do, really, but... You don’t deserve this, Sammy.”

Sam wanted to open his eyes, to lean into his father’s touch and hug him tight. He hated himself for laying still as he heard Jamie cry.

That’s all Sam heard for another minute or two, just soft breaths and sniffling, while he silently screamed to himself to open his eyes and say something. It slowly grew back into silence with nothing changing. Then Sam felt the bed dip again. Jamie’s lips gently pressed his son’s forehead and lingered for a moment, pulling away just enough to speak again.

“I’m so sorry, Sammy.”

Another beat of silence, and Jamie stood before walking out of Sam’s room. The young omega didn't move and still didn’t open his eyes, maybe he could wake up with the courage to ask what was wrong.


	9. Bitter Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An eventful day in the Blake home as Jamie’s behavior finally finds an explanation.

It was 4am when Sam heard Adam scream from downstairs, at least he was pretty sure that’s what his alarm said on his bedside table. He’d finally fallen asleep after Jamie’s weird apology, but it could only have been for a few hours.

He’d laid frozen for a moment in bed, only shooting up when he heard the rapid footsteps of everyone else in the house rushing down to Adam.

Sam was the last one downstairs and struggled to take in the scene in front of him.

Adam’s face was pale as he stood with one fist tightly clenching the outer thigh of his sweatpants, Tommy practically hiding behind him. Mikey looked just as stunned, but less surprised as the others. Talan was busy begging Jamie to wake up.

Jamie was the most pale of them all, but for a much different reason. Blood covered his arms and everywhere it had spilled from the two long gashes running down them, it now even covered Talan. Jamie’s cold, open eyes made Sam’s stomach turn and he had to will himself to remain standing.

“Jamie! Jamie, wake up... come on!” Talan’s gruff voice was strangled almost as if he was forcing down his tears. Adam’s ran freely down his face, barely registering when Talan turned to him. “Adam, call 9-1-1. Now!”

The eldest brother shook as he finally forced himself to move, Sam couldn’t remember him getting all the way to the phone on the wall but he heard Adam choking out a desperate plea for help to get there fast.

Sam couldn’t peel his eyes off of his omega father. Jamie had blood in his hair that was so similar to his son’s, even with his eyes as empty as they were Sam still saw his own in them.

He felt Mikey take his hand and quickly jerked it away, the touch only making Sam feel even more gross than he already did.

Adam and Talan shared control over the situation, one doing a much better job at hiding the fear in his voice than the other, but Sam just felt his entire mind shut down. He followed blindly outside and even the sound of the sirens sounded like they were muffled by the cotton balls in his ears. The only thing Sam really remembered after that was how sharply he moved away from every touch he received.

..................................................

Sam was curled up on the porch, watching Talan talking with one of the police officers in front of their house. The ambulance was parked outside, no one in a rush as they wheeled Jamie’s body into it. The sheet covering his face was also soaked with blood.

Adam was standing with Talan and the twins were being distracted by another officer, the one who had been trying to talk to Sam off to get the young boy a blanket. It was freezing out, but Sam didn’t want to be the only one inside.

“Here you go, kid,” the officer sighed, wrapping Sam up in the blanket. The omega stiffened but ultimately didn’t jerk away. “How’re you doing?”

Sam just held the blanket tighter, remaining silent. He looked at Adam’s hands balled into fists and wondered if he was trying not to scream or cry. When Sam looked over at the twins, Tommy seemed to have been easier to engage in whatever they were talking about.

“You’ve got a lot of strong older brothers,” the officer mused as he sat next to Sam. “All alphas, too, impressive. This is gonna be difficult for all of you, but they’ll be there for you.”

He wanted to scream at the officer, to snap at him that his brothers were probably going to be even worse to him without Jamie around. The house would have nothing but the angry, boiling energy of alphas everywhere and no one but Sam around to subdue it. He wanted to cry out, to run to Jamie in the ambulance and ask why he had to leave. To ask why he didn’t take Sam with him.

Talan and Adam turned away from the officer talking with them, Talan’s hand on his still terrified son’s shoulder. The officer wither Mikey and Tommy seemed to take this as the cue to leave and so did the one next to Sam.

“You’ll all get through this,” he promised Sam again. The omega shakily went to hand him the blanket back, but the officer just held his hand out to stop him. “Hold onto it, we got plenty.”

With that, the officer stood and nodded politely to Talan as they passed each other.

The sun was just high enough in the sky to flush away the darkness, the whole family gathering on the porch. Sam stood if only to not be even smaller around them all.

“I’ll call your schools, let them know you’ll all be out today,” Talan gruffed out. He took his hand off Adam’s shoulder and headed inside, it was only a moment before Adam stiffly followed.

Tommy watched Mikey, seeming to be waiting for the other to go first. After a few minutes of silence, though, Tommy just went inside.

Sam was looking down at Mikey’s fists, refusing to look up at his face. He wasn’t sure what the feeling was in his own chest, it filled every part of him but it felt like nothing at all. He was overflowing with emptiness, it seemed.

“I think...” Mikey finally started, cutting himself off a moment as if just as surprised by his own voice. “I think Jamie’s happier now. Talan should’ve seen this coming.”

Sam snapped to look up at his brother’s face, the empty feeling starting to burn inside of him. He gripped the edges of his blanket tight.

“What do you mean?” Sam managed. His voice was small, his throat feeling almost like shards of glass as he pushed the words out.

Mikey just stared back at him, only infuriating Sam more and more as he desperately just wanted to know what had been going on. What had been so horrible that Jamie would leave them behind like this. That he would leave  _ Sam _ behind.

His brother sighed and had to look away, eyes turning to the ground before finally givjng Sam an explanation.

“Jamie was pregnant.”

He stared back at Mikey, wanting so badly not to believe it but it just made too much sense. Jamie’s heat hadn’t been that long ago, they must have found out the day before and that was why Talan was so happy.

Sam could feel the emptiness take over again, along with his mind slowly shutting down. He couldn’t tell if he was losing the ability to feel, or if his brain was so overwhelmed it decided to stop feeling for itself. He felt his eyes unfocus as he processed it all, part of him seemed to be relieved and Sam wanted that part to shut down as well. Soon enough, it did, and Sam didn’t feel much of anything save for the cold breeze and the blanket around him.

“Sam?” Mikey’s voice broke through the silence. “Are you okay?”

Sam just dropped the blanket, then turned and headed back into the house.


	10. The Way Things Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after Jamie's death, Sam is finally accustomed to the loneliness and abuse from his brothers. Especially since now he's completely on his own.

It had been two and a half years since Jamie died, Sam only growing lonelier and more desperate every day. He continued to retreat into himself, barely ever speaking unless demanded to by his father, brothers, or any bullies that popped up at school. Mikey always eventually scared them off.

Sam was laying in bed, wide awake but eyes still closed. He laid perfectly still and it was a total gamble if he would actually end up falling asleep. Sam “slept” like this a lot, keeping completely still in his bed until his alarm finally went off.

He heard the door open, though, and knew it was going to be a different kind of night.

“You awake?” Mikey’s voice was low, already climbing into Sam’s bed behind him without the omega’s response. Sam never answered, anyway.

Mikey didn’t come to Sam’s room too often, but always did when something happened during the day. Sam had seen Mikey watching when Adam fucked him in the backyard earlier that day, Talan had still been out at work. The omega knew his brother would come to see him after that.

Sam felt Mikey’s arm wrap around him, holding Sam close to his chest and almost emphasizing how much taller the alpha had gotten. He and Tommy were both growing close to Adam’s six foot three inches while Sam seemed stuck around the five foot one he’d hit on his last growth spurt.

Mikey was so protective of Sam. They all sort of were after Jamie died, but Mikey was still different. Mikey was the only one who was more concerned about other people hurting Sam while Adam, Tommy, and Talan seemed more worried about keeping knives away from the omega. He felt so weird under their careful stares, but Mikey’s made him feel the worst.

When Mikey slipped his hand into Sam’s underwear, the omega had to force himself not to pull away. He hated himself for having to bite back a moan when Mikey began to slowly stroke his length.

“Stop,” Sam weakly managed. A soft gasp escaped as Mikey’s thumb brushed over the tip, but then his hand pulled away. It was only to pull off Sam’s underwear.

“Adam’s a fucking animal,” Mikey sighed. He let his hand caress up and down Sam’s upper thigh and hip as he spoke. “He’s too rough with you, you’re delicate. Soft.”

Sam wanted to snap that he wasn’t delicate, that he didn't need Mikey or anyone taking care of him. He wanted to shove Mikey away and scream at him and tell him to leave him the hell alone.

He just felt his tears start to fall when Mikey lifted his little brother’s leg for a better angle.

Mikey moaned close to Sam’s ear as he pressed his seven inches into the omega, he was slow and almost gentle. It just made Sam hate him more with every soft, careful movement. Mikey was always gentle with Sam, but clearly was pissed off when Adam or even Tommy touched him. Sam saw that anger and it made him fear Mikey as much as he hated him.

The alpha rolled them over so Sam was on his stomach with his ass up in the air. He was bent over Sam, his face nuzzled against the back of his brother’s neck.

“I could just mark you,” Mikey hummed, soft grunts and groans slipping out with each thrust into his little brother. “Then no one else could have you. You’d only be mine.”

“Please, stop,” Sam choked out, his sob muffled by the mattress.

“I’m so much kinder to you,” the alpha nearly growled, suddenly pounding hard into Sam for a moment. “You never tell Adam to stop, do you? Or Tommy?”

Sam shook softly, biting his lip and staying quiet to keep from angering his brother further.

Mikey just sighed and slowed back down to a gentler pace, a hand slipping around to stroke Sam in time with each thrust. He repositioned himself again and hit that one spot inside of the omega that made this almost bearable. Still, Sam focused on making sure he didn’t cum. He didn’t want any of them to have that satisfaction. He rarely actually held off long enough.

He felt Mikey press a kiss to his shoulder, his gasps and moans growing less controlled and Sam struggled to keep his own climax at bay. Then Mikey hit that spot again, and again, over and over until Sam was shaking to try and ignore how it felt.

“You smell so sweet,” Mikey breathed. “Such a sweet, lemon scent.”

Another sob broke through Sam as he felt Mikey finish inside of him, legs like jelly as he felt the still-developing knot press in. Sam’s own cock just barely leaked out onto his sheets, it had taken everything not to just explode over it all.

Talan had put Sam on birth control after Jamie’s death, he probably wanted to keep Sam from ending up in the same situation that caused the older omega to take his life. It did mean Talan knew exactly what was going on and it only made Sam feel more alone.

He felt Mikey’s cum dripping out of him when his brother pulled out of him. Mikey helped Sam lay back down comfortably, even putting Sam’s underwear back on for him, then kissed Sam on the cheek.

Sam kept his face pressed against his pillow, hoping to avoid Mikey trying to kiss him on the lips. He wanted this to be done.

“I bet I could get away with sleeping in here with you,” Mikey mused softly. He waited a moment as if hoping for Sam to say something, but just sighed. “Dad or Adam or Tommy would probably find us, though, since I’m a heavy sleeper. I don’t want to get you into trouble or anything.”

Sam wanted to scream, to turn and hit Mikey and tell him to stop being so fucking disgustingly kind. It only ever made Sam feel gross, it was worse than crawling into Sam’s bed or touching him in the bathroom at school. It was worse than Adam pulling on his hair, forcing Sam to look him in the eye as the alpha plowed into him in their backyard. It was worse than the fact that Jamie had taken the only way out and left Sam too closely watched to be able to follow. Sam just laid there waiting for Mikey to leave.

The alpha stayed where he was, though, laying behind Sam and resting his hand once again in the dip left by Sam’s wider hips. His body had adjusted a bit since his first heat, even his cock had grown some. It was only three and a half inches long, though, and didn’t even compare to his brothers’.

Mikey was slightly longer than Tommy, maybe by a half inch or so, but Tommy was thicker. Adam was at least nine inches long and surprisingly slim, though his knot was probably almost five inches in diameter.

Sam sometimes wondered how they compared to Talan, almost too terrified to eat at dinner every time he felt his father’s eyes on him because of the thought. Still, thankfully, Talan had never touched him.

Finally, Mikey slipped away from the omega, climbing out of bed and letting out a soft sigh. Sam knew Mikey wanted him to ask his older brother to stay, he wanted Sam to want him back.

Sam couldn’t understand how Mikey didn’t get it, how he didn’t see how much Sam hated him.


	11. Taunted Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam survives his days at school with emotionless ease, but a new development gives him a glimpse of hope. If only for a moment.

There weren’t many omegas at school other than Sam. Most omegas transferred to go to different schools, he’d heard, but he wasn’t sure why. The omegas that still went to this same school would usually just stay home during their heats, including Sam. 

Rory Pander was one of the few omegas but he always confused Sam. Almost all of his friends were alphas, they all stared at him in ways that would have made Sam want to crawl away in a hole. Rory seemed to enjoy it, though.

A lot of people also called Rory a “beta wannabe” on top of how much he slept around. He normally wore hoodies and kept his hair almost shaved, but underneath would have on tight tank tops and still smirked back at some of his friends’ comments. Adam was caught making out with him once the year before despite how he always commented how “used up” Rory was.

Rory was really the only omega that stood out in the whole school, though Sam wasn’t really one to search out gossip. He kept his head down and stayed quiet.

Even as he sat in art class, Sam was quiet and didn’t catch attention. Mikey and Tommy seated together at a different table and Sam wondered how they hadn’t been forced to split up yet.

Sam didn’t try too hard in art, but he always had comments on his grading sheets about how much “potential” he seemed to be holding back. He still always got As, though, so Sam didn’t mind. Mr. Ariad, the beta art teacher, tried to push him sometimes and would even give him special requirements for the assignments to try and get Sam more engaged in what Mr. Ariad clearly saw as a talent. To Sam, though, it was just basic lines and shapes.

Sam sat at a table with Calvin Robinson—who pretty much stopped talking to him when Mikey told him to back off back in middle school—and Rory. Sam was pretty sure Mr. Ariad had made sure the only two omegas in the class didn’t have to sit with any alphas. All the other tables had four students total, but there weren’t enough to fill the whole class so Sam’s table only had three.

He was trying to work on the gesture drawing they were supposed to be doing, Mr. Ariad having put up a reference photo of a naked statue for them all to go off of, but Sam could feel Mikey staring at him too much to focus.

Sam was going to be on his heat soon, all his brothers knew it. Adam and Tommy would take turns and try to get Sam to beg them for more, but Mikey would just stay quiet and distant if their older brother made him join in.

Mikey always waited until they left, though, to “make up” for their roughness.

Sam would mostly shut down during his heats, anyway, just barely mentally present enough to know what’s going on. Enough to keep looking Adam in the eye so he wouldn’t get hit or hurt more, enough to moan and gag like Tommy liked, and enough to cry and softly ask Mikey to leave him alone when it was just him.

“Have you taken the math test in Mr. Parketti’s yet?” Rory asked, turning to Calvin with his chin rested on his hand.

“Why are you asking me?” the beta grunted out, erasing part of his sketch before trying it again.

“You have him second period, right?” Rory clarified, an almost obnoxious tone in his voice. “I have him next and wanna know how hard the test is.”

“Why do you even bother? Just bend over and he’ll give you an A plus,” Calvin mocked while his eyes stayed glued to his sketch.

“Aw, come on,” Rory huffed. Sam watched the other lean in closer to Calvin, practically draped over the table. “Why’re you acting all grumpy, now?”

Calvin slammed his pencil down on the table and glared up at Rory, nearly hissing out “Maybe it’s because I’m stuck sitting with a skank and a loser in a class that was supposed to be an easy A?” He scowled and picked his pencil back up, satisfied with how startled Rory was. “I can't get this fucking leg long enough.”

Sam looked back to Rory, who just rolled his eyes and went back to his own sketch.

Rory was attractive, a solid definition of pretty with a strong, sweet apple scent that Sam was pretty sure Rory made more noticeable with perfume or something. He kept his hair cut shorter than other omegas, though, and always wore big jackets or beanies except when he was vying for someone’s attention. Then it seems the room is too warm for Rory to be wearing more than a tank top and his skinny jeans.

Sam always wanted to talk to him and sometimes wondered if they could ever be friends. Not with the Rory that everyone was aware of, though, but the one that Sam knew had to be hiding under his mask. He knew people were usually a lot more complicated than they would show.

The bell rang finally, signalling everyone to get to their last class of the day. Sam was the first to get his stuff together and rushed to leave before Mikey and Tommy were ready, bursting to get to english and away from his brothers.

..................................................

While waiting patiently at the front quad of the school for his brothers, Sam hummed a song to himself he’d been hearing on the radio. Adam always complained about having to drive them all home but Talan said he needed to learn responsibility.

Sam saw Rory in the quad, as well, hanging out with Calvin and one of his friends named Victor Berrin. Rory had his jacket off, showing off a tight red tank top with the edge just barely reaching the top of his skinny jeans, and he was close to leaning on Victor.

“Come on, dude,” Tommy cackled as he walked with his twin. “Jasper got goo all over three different desks in science! How can you  _ not _ find that hilarious?”

“Of course you think it’s funny,” Mikey huffed back, fiddling with the back of his head and flicking away little green bits. “You didn’t get shit in your hair.”

“It’s what you get for trying to help the nerd.” Tommy raised a brow at Mikey, who was staring curiously at Sam. The both followed their little brother’s gaze and Tommy whistled low. “Damn, Rory’s hot,” he mused. “I’m still jealous of Adam for getting a piece of him.”

“Everyone’s gotten a piece of him, you’d probably get sick,” Mikey grumbled. He looked around while Tommy kept his eyes on Rory’s ass and sighed. “Where the hell is Adam?”

Sam peeled his eyes away from Rory and Victor, scanning around for their eldest brother as well. He has to force himself not to move away when Mikey steps closer to him.

“He’s coming out of the office,” Tommy announced, nodding over to the office doors as they swung open. “Dad’s gonna be pissed if you got in trouble again!” Adam just held up his middle finger at the shout but kept his focus on the kid he’d walked out of the office with, who Sam couldn’t stop staring at.

He was just a hair taller than Adam and almost as largely built, just slightly slimmer that Sam’s brother. His hair was dark brown and spiky and when he laughed his muted green eyes seemed to sparkle slightly. Sam kept staring, he couldn’t pull his eyes away.

Sam was staring at Xander Carmichael.

Xander and Adam laughed at something Xander said before turning to walk probably to his own car. Sam’s eyes followed him in a sort of shock, then Xander finally saw him. Then Xander’s smile dropped and he looked away to hurry to the parking lot.

“You look like a creep, you know,” Adam scoffed, shoving past Sam and finally pulling his attention away from Xander.

He felt Mikey staring at him again and kept his head down, silently following his brothers to Adam’s car with a weighted knot in his stomach. Xander looked upset to see Sam, almost disappointed that the lame omega that probably bothered him in middle school was still around.

As they piled into the car, Mikey didn’t even argue with Tommy over taking shotgun and comfortably sat in the back with Sam. Sam made sure to keep his backpack between them.

“Who was that kid?” Mikey finally perked up as he raised a brow at Adam.

“Xander, he’s a new kid,” Adam shrugged back. He maneuvered out of the parking lot as he continued. “Used to live around here before moving states, recently moved back since his dad got a new beta husband. He’s kind of a nerd, skipped a grade so he should technically be a sophomore, but he’s kinda cool.”

“You got saddled babysitting?” Tommy laughed. He got shut up by Adam swinging his fist into the other’s shoulder.

“They asked me to show him around the wrestling shit since he’s gonna be joining the team and I’m the best here,” Adam growled back. “I only said yes because then I was excused from the last two class periods.”

“He used to go to our middle school,” Mikey noted blankly.

“Oh shit, you’re right!” Tommy said.

Sam listened to their conversation as it slowly moved to Jasper Langston blowing up green goo in science and Adam’s previous experience with Rory. Sam just kept replaying how quickly Xander’s smile fell in his mind, and the fact that he and Adam were apparently becoming friends. Another torment to add to the list, he figured.


End file.
